


Work In Progress

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth agree to let Cloud stay with them after Zack asks, but Cloud is more than just an extra roommate.





	Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssortedGeekery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedGeekery/gifts).



> Consider this the part two to the fic I gave you the first time I did this exchange. 
> 
> I still feel it's a littl abrupt and doesn't fit all together well, so if you want a part three just let me know. I think I can work out a little extra time.

Six months later, when Sephiroth was finally starting to feel adjusted to living here, Zack had to ask his monumental favor.

It was Angeal’s idea to move out to Junon. To get him physically away from the labs after his last trip down there ended up with Sephiroth pretty much wishing he was dead. Well…more dead than usual. When Sephiroth pointed out he:

a. liked his apartment, and

b. couldn’t actually afford to live anywhere else due to all the stuff ShinRa had been cutting off the top of his paycheck, Angeal doubled down.

Angeal and Genesis were going to live in the same house as him to help him pay for it…and Sephiroth got to keep all his stuff (Since Angeal and  Genesis made him buy the good stuff anyway).

It was…a bit more expensive than they anticipated, so Angeal finally talked Genesis into letting Zack live with them too. Sephiroth was fine with that. Zack could be…a little rambunctious, but he was decent company…and funny.

It took a lot of getting used to, having a house, having to share, and having people to talk to almost all the time, but he was doing it.

And then Zack had to ask for more.

“I understand that we’re kind of full as it is,” Zack said, “but…he needs a place to stay, and you know he won’t find anything affordable here.”

Zack wanted a “friend” of his from ShinRa infantry to move into their house. Sephiroth…felt uneasy about that.

“Former Infantry,” Zack corrected, “He was discharged yesterday, he’s enrolling at Junon U since ShinRa gave him a full military scholarship. He’s already got a job and we’ll probably never see him. He says he’ll pay rent when he has some money put away too. I just…I can’t just leave him like that. He needs a room.”

Sephiroth looked to Angeal and Genesis…both of whom looked like they were seriously considering this.

“How long would he stay?” Sephiroth asked.

“Dunno,” Zack said, “but he doesn’t know anyone else here.” Sephiroth felt Angeal squeeze his shoulder.

“Tell him we have room and he’s welcome here,” Angeal said. Sephiroth sighed. Later Genesis would have the gall to accuse him of pouting.

* * *

 

Sephiroth had three days to get used to the idea of a near stranger coming in, and then he was here.

Or…his things were. Two boxes of them.

“He dropped by early this morning,” Zack said over his morning coffee, “He didn’t want to disturb you guys, and we already talked rooms and he  wants the basement bedroom, something about a lot of morning classes and not wanting to disturb us with his ‘normal’ schedule.”

“Where is he?” Angeal asked.

“Work and then he’s going shopping for new sheets, shampoo, dishes, stuff like that,” Zack said, “I’m meeting him for lunch to help him out.”

“He can use our things,” Angeal said, “looks like he doesn’t have much to begin with.”

“He doesn’t want to,” Zack said with a shrug, “He feels bad about it, trying to make himself a tenant rather than a roommate.”

“I’m inviting myself to lunch with you,” Genesis said, “I want to meet him.” Zack said he’d text Cloud.

“It won’t be so bad,” Angeal said, nudging Sephiroth, “sounds like he’s trying to make it like he’s not even here.”

* * *

 

For two weeks…it almost was like he was. Sephiroth could have ignored his presence entirely. The only proof he had that Zack’s friend was living here was the few strange dishes on the drying rack, a different pair of shoes in the foyer, a separate laundry basket usually with a few socks and shirts in it, and the occasional sigh that preceded footsteps down to the basement.

The first time Sephiroth saw him was when he snuck into the kitchen to steal some of the cake Genesis had bought for himself.

A ragged looking blonde was washing his dishes in the sink at the same time. He glanced back at Sephiroth, blinked once, and muttered a quiet hello.

“I’ll get out of here in a second,” the blonde said. It wasn’t quite the reaction Sephiroth was used to. At the same time, he knew Angeal would be disappointed if he was rude.

“It’s fine,” Sephiroth said, hoping his tone was more polite than curt. The blonde kept scrubbing. Sephiroth pulled the chocolate cake carefully out of the fridge. He eyed it, trying to figure out where he could steal a piece so Genesis wouldn’t notice the new cut. He kept looking over at the blonde.

“You must be…Zack’s friend,” Sephiroth said, realizing he didn’t actually know this man’s name.

“Yeah,” he said.

“I’m terrible at names,” Sephiroth said, being perfectly honest. It was something he got from Hojo; why remember an assistant’s name when they would be replaced in a week or so.

“Oh,” Blonde said, turning around and drying his hands, he held one out, “I’m Cloud.” Sephiroth took it and shook it once.

“Sephiroth,” he replied, “Though I suspect you knew that.”

“Yeah,” Cloud said, setting his last cup on the drying rack. Sephiroth made his selection and stuck it on one of the paper plates Zack got himself. He heard the front door shut.

“I’m home lovlies!” Genesis sang out. Sephiroth put the cake back in the fridge in the flash. He turned to Cloud.

“Do not tell Genesis this happened,” he said, not quite realizing he said it like an order.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Cloud said, drying his silverware by hand.

Once he snuck into the hall, he heard Genesis again.

“Cloud dear, has anyone been eating my cake?”

“Not since I’ve been in here,” Cloud said, “why?”

Sephiroth decided Cloud wasn’t too bad after all.

* * *

 

Genesis knew that Sephiroth was prickled by Zack’s request, but chose to ignore it. Sephy was a big boy now, he could deal with it. Genesis, however, was curious. He didn’t know Zack cared this much about his little infantry friend. He talked about him sure, but never quite said enough. Like Cloud Strife was a secret he wanted to keep. Genesis never liked secrets that weren’t his.

But Zack was glad to have him along to lunch…quite the mystery indeed.

His first impression was that Cloud Strife was tired. Not in the tossed-and-turned-all-night way. Mentally, he was tired, almost done with all this bullshit. Genesis knew ShinRa tended to take the most of people, but Cloud seemed to have gotten out just before they sucked him dry.

Good for him.

Cloud tended to isolate himself. He cooked for himself, cleaned for himself, and locked himself in his basement.

He’d tided up the basement quite a bit, added pictures from home, rearranged the spare furniture down there to a nice little living space. Even put a few books on the bookshelf. It was homey…and reminded him a lot of Sephiroth.

He used the excuse of doing laundry to poke around, but Cloud didn’t seem to mind.

He was looking better too. Like he actually had hope again.

Genesis felt a small bit of relief.

* * *

 

It was Genesis’s idea to bring him along to dinner. He thought his biggest opposition would be Sephiroth,but Seph didn’t really seem to mind this time.

Cloud shook his head.

“Nah,” he said, “I have food here, and you guys have been in and out all month. Go have fun.” Genesis played up his sickly sweet side.

“Cloud,” he said, “I’d feel bad going out and leaving you here all alone. It’s not a huge deal, and we really don’t mind having you about. Come with us.” Cloud almost opened his mouth again.

“It feels awkward to leave you behind,” Sephrioth said suddenly. Cloud kept his mouth shut, and grabbed his jacket.

Cloud was still quiet though. Genesis decided it was just his nature. He listened though.

Angeal, of course, tried to bring Cloud to the conversation.

“How is school going?” he asked. Cloud gave a tired smile.

“Fine,” he said.

“Classes boring?” Zack asked.

“No, not really,” Cloud said, “I’ve always kinda liked learning, school back home just sucked…and hey, ShinRa’s paying.”

“You were honorably discharged?” Sephiroth noted.

“How do you know that?” Zack asked.

“ShinRa added it to the list of benefits of the infantry.” Sephiroth said.

“Yeah,” Cloud said.

“You can be honorably discharged from ShinRa?” Genesis said. He’d never seen it happen.

“It’s rare, but possible,” Sephiroth said, “Under the right circumstances.”

“Is it alright if we don’t talk about this,” Cloud said. They dropped it right away.

“So what classes are you taking?” Angeal asked, and the mood lightened.

Cloud was taking most basic courses, and one to start an engineering degree.

* * *

 

Genesis knew by now that the best way to get…his way when arguing with Sephiroth, was to get a tie-breaker. Sephiroth could be a brat during his good days, and an unholy terror on his bad ones, but Genesis was never one to back down because someone else’s logic was “because I want it.”

Unfortunately, Angeal and Zack were on another continent…so Cloud would have to do. He lived here, so he might as well get used to it.

“Cloud dear,” Genesis said when Cloud emerged from his basement, “Could you help Sephiroth and I with a disagreement.” Cloud looked at them strangely for a moment, then nodded.

“You see Sephiroth has been hoarding away books from my room-“ Genesis started.

“I bought them,” Sephiroth interrupted.

“Taking them out of my room does not mean you bought them,” Genesis said.

“He bought them,” Cloud said, “I remember because I saw them through the bag and asked if I could read them once he finished and he said no.”

“That’s not possible,” Genesis said.

“Yes it is, since I bought them myself after you wouldn’t let me read them,” Sephiroth said.

“It’s a dick move to continue the trend,” Cloud said.

“I don’t care,” Sephiroth told him. Cloud gave him a look, it kind of scared Genesis.

“Seph hasn’t stolen your books,” Cloud said, “but he sometimes steals your food.” Genesis whipped around.

“You’ve been stealing my cakes!” Genesis said, whipping around to face Sephiroth. Sephiroth was staring at Cloud.

“You said you wouldn’t tell him,” Sephiroth said.

“That was before you were mean to me,” Cloud said, “so now we’re even.” Sephiroth thought it over.

“That’s fair,” Sephiroth said, “and I haven’t eat any of this cake, Genesis. Just the chocolate ones. I don’t like almonds.”

“That’s not my point,” Genesis said stomping after him.

* * *

 

Angeal felt he knew Cloud a little better than the other two. He had seen Cloud and Zack hanging around a few times and talked to Cloud before, but he didn’t really know that much more.

He knew Cloud was originally from Nibelhiem, had joined ShinRa at 16, and had a mother he loved dearly. That and was a bit antisocial and tended to pick fights, though that seemed to have died down as he matured. He’d be turning 20 soon so he figured it was age…mostly.

So Angeal was indeed surprised when he walked into the kitchen and saw Cloud cooking. He thought he did pretty well not to show it. He thought he was doing pretty well at observing Cloud’s recipes when Cloud spoke up one day.

“They’re pizza toppings,” Cloud said. Angeal jumped.

“I’m sorry?”

“Buffalo chicken to put on a pizza,” Cloud said, “and some blue cheese too. I only know simple recipes so you can just, you know, ask.”

“Oh,” Angeal said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“It’s fine,” Cloud said.

“Didn’t think they taught you to cook in infantry,” Angeal said.

“They didn’t, my mom did,” Cloud said, “I’ve been cooking since I was 12. We used to alternate who cooked dinner each night.” He sighed a little longingly.

“I need a slow cooker,” he mumbled, as he pulled pizza dough out of the oven to dump his toppings on it.

* * *

 

Angeal felt bad when he went downstairs to do his laundry. Cloud usually kept his bedroom door cracked open, so he had some privacy from the washer and dryer, but the light still shone through. Angeal always felt like he was disturbing him with his racket.

He came down and saw Cloud dozing on the couch closest to the washer and dryer. He did his best to keep it quiet.

“Being quiet about it makes it worse,” Cloud said, “hurry it up so the noise will lull me to sleep.”

Angeal blushed a little, but did as he was told. As he was walking up the steps he swore he heard Cloud snoring already.

* * *

 

Angeal was used to Zack’s laugh, but the one he heard in the living room was strange to him. When he peeked in, he realized he’d never heard Cloud laugh, at least not really. Not like this: holding his sides, and near tears.

“Oh man…you need to smile more,” Zack said.

“I know it,” Cloud said catching his breath.

“So you decide on a movie?” Zack asked.

“One without explosions,” Cloud said, “I’m not ready.”

“I got one then!” Zack said. Angel could hear him leaping off the couch and he made himself scarce. He had a feeling he heard more than he should.

* * *

 

Zack had watched Cloud carefully. He knew how Cloud got himself an honorable discharge, but he’d never tell. Cloud told him in good faith and he’d keep his promise.

But he watched Cloud, and watched him get better ever so slowly. He knew Cloud was seeing somebody for it and let Cloud say what he wanted and gave him support.

But he really knew Cloud was getting better when he started laughing again.

Not long after…Cloud started complaining. And Zack couldn’t really admit that Cloud was wrong about it.

That…and Cloud was his main supply of good food. Cloud was the best cook in the house unless it was Angeal making up something with leftovers.

* * *

 

Cloud liked living in this house well enough…but it was not at all what he expected it to be. His original plan was to stay here a few months until he had enough saved up for an apartment or something. Junon housing wasn’t cheap by any means, but it wasn’t impossible with his tuition paid for. These guys were still SOLDIER, still in the military, they had busy lives.

That, at least, was his assumption until he saw how they lived.

Holy Hel in her Heavenly Chambers.

They were children, worse then children. The most grown up might have been Zack, and that was saying something. Genesis was a spoiled brat, Sephiroth wasn’t much better, and Angeal was a goody goody trying to make everybody happy.

None them even seemed to know how to cook! Angeal was handy with leftovers sure, but he still watched every time he knew Cloud was cooking. Genesis seemed to live off what Angeal left and take-out. Sephiroth took what he wanted.

Zack pawned food off Cloud properly. He used the excuse that he wanted to talk to Cloud to do it, but he did stay to talk so Cloud could live with it.

Cloud knew he could leave when he was ready…but he couldn’t leave them. Somebody had to help these poor boys.

His Ma would be ashamed of him if he left them like this.

* * *

 

It started out easy. Sephiroth noticed that Cloud shared his food with Zack. Genesis had started getting food that Sephiroth didn’t enjoy as much as revenge for the cake thing, so he had to look elsewhere.

His stomach centered on Cloud.

“Can I have some of your soup?” Sephiroth asked, looking down into the new slow cooker that was making the whole house smell delicious.

“Say please first,” Cloud said.

“Please.” Sephiroth said.

“Use a whole sentence,” Cloud said. Sephiroth sighed. This was like jumping hoops in the lab.

“Can I please have some of your soup?” Sephiroth asked.

“Sure,” Cloud said, handing over a bowl. He started to turn away, but Cloud didn’t let go of the bowl. Logically, he knew he could rip it out of Cloud’s hands no problem…but that would leave him without a source of food again. There had to be an easier route. He took a guess.

“Thank you?” he tried. Cloud let go with a smile.

Sephiroth ate in his own room.

* * *

 

“Cloud, may I have a serving of salad?” Sephiroth asked.

“No,” Cloud said, even though he was cutting up enough to serve five. This was annoying.

“May I please have some salad,” Sephiroth said.

“Of course.” Sephiroth didn’t want to say it, but Cloud shot him that look.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Cloud, your pasta smells divine. May I please eat with you?” Cloud looked up and smiled.

“Sure Seph,” he said.

“Thank you,” Sephiroth said. And realized he had gotten through this daily ordeal without a hitch.

* * *

 

“That smells nice,” Sephiroth noted as he came into the kitchen, “What’s for dinner?”

“You can have some if you help,” Cloud said drily. Sephiroth stopped.

“I’m tired of doing all the dirty work,” Cloud said, “You’re good with blades, chop up the onions and peppers and you can be done.”

Sephiroth grumbled the entire time, but he did it.

At this rate, Cloud figured, Sephiroth might be cooking for himself in a few months.

At least manners were done.

* * *

 

“Angeal dear, do you mind if I borrow your restore for today? I need a mastered one,” Genesis asked sweetly. Angeal hesitated.

“You know he has a few in his room that he’s too lazy to go back for,” Cloud called from the living room, “make him, Angeal.”

“I didn’t ask you Cloud,” Genesis said.

“He’s your roommate, so treat him like one,” Cloud says, “What if he needs his Restore today too?”

“I…actually do,” Angeal said apologetically. Genesis glared at Cloud for a moment, who simply looked cooly back at him.

“That’s fine,” Genesis said, “I’m sure I have one somewhere.”

“If you cleaned your room you’d know,” Cloud said. Genesis hoped he liked his stomping.

* * *

 

Cloud was typing furiously on the cheap laptop he’d bought before starting university when Genesis came in. He went into the kitchen and came out with a class of cider he’d bought himself.

“Why are we not allowed to touch your things?” Cloud asked suddenly.

“Because I bought them and I don’t have to,” Genesis liked this new Cloud a lot less.

“So we’re mean if we don’t share our things with you, but it’s fine if you do the same?” Cloud asked. Genesis narrowed his eyes.

“Not necessarily,” he said.

“You act like that a lot,” Cloud said.

“I act like that to Sephiroth,” Genesis said.

“And Angeal,” Cloud said, “not Zack so much…but that does explains some things.” Genesis knew now was the time he should leave, but…goddamn Cloud was good at pushing his buttons.

“What do you mean?” Genesis asked.

“Well…now I know where Sephiroth learned how to do that. Not share, I mean.” Genesis glared at him for a long time.

“I like the cherry blossom flavor so please same some for me,” Genesis said, “The ginger cider tastes like soap if that’s what you like.”

“Thanks, but I don’t really drink,” Cloud said with a smile, and went back to typing.

* * *

 

Cloud stopped chopping and looked up at Angeal.

“I’m not going to get offended if you ask for the recipe,” he said firmly, “I don’t mind sharing, but I absolutely hate this little tiptoe dance you do around me hoping you don’t bother me. I’m not bothered. I don’t mind. Just fucking ask me.”

“Oh,” Angeal said.

“You could have trained those two a little better,” Cloud added, “Instead of letting them walk all over you.”

“I don’t usually,” Angeal tried to defend himself.

“I know, but they know where you’re weak,” Cloud said, “Be firm.”

“Also,” he added, “that secret ingredient in my chicken dipping sauce is mustard.”

“I knew it,” Angeal whispered to himself.

* * *

 

Zack came home a little later than he hoped, but was happy to be home. He stopped in the kitchen doorway…a little shocked.

Had he really been gone a long time…or had he just never noticed…

Cloud, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth were all sitting and talking…over a dinner. No one was fighting. Gen and Seph were also talking in a way they hadn’t since before they moved here.

“I’ll get dessert,” Genesis said as he picked up both their plates. Angeal took Cloud’s. Zack walked over dumbfounded. Genesis? Sharing his cake?

“What have you been up to?” Zack said.

“I’m tired of being the only adult here,” Cloud said blithely, “and, bad news, you’re next.”

“What?”


End file.
